


Sonata

by snewvilliurs



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at Balfonheim, and music to soothe restless hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Widely inspired by [this](http://firnheledien.deviantart.com/art/Dalmascan-Folk-Dance-193576896) lovely piece of fanart.

The port at Balfonheim saw them with heavy hearts, sitting quietly around a bright fire with looks on their faces ranging from thoughtful to utterly lost. Even Vaan and Penelo seemed to have lost the usual energy that had them squabbling and laughing, which was disheartening enough in itself. For a while after sunset, Balthier had disappeared, only to return with a violin and bow in hand, as well as a smug look on his face.

“For a Pirate King as they call him, Reddas has his home kept with very low security,” he said in a light tone, regarding the others with a sardonic look. “Who died?”

There was a vague look of amusement on Fran’s face at his question, if only for the irony of it. Something flashed across Basch’s eyes for a moment as he glanced at the instrument, Balthier thought, but it might have only been a spark from the fire.

“You play, Balthier?” he asked, doing his best to sound conversational despite the situation. Ashe, next to him, was taut as a bow, her attention lost with her eyes fixed to the fire. It made him uneasy to see her burdened so, and he needed a distraction—something that Balthier was a master at providing.

“Poorly, I must admit; fiddling is a more fitting term.” He lifted the violin to his shoulder and tucked it under his chin, bringing the bow to the strings with some hesitation. “Apologies in advance. I am far better at pirating than I am a musician.”

“You must be pretty bad at it, then,” Vaan retorted smartly, earning himself a chuckle from Penelo. At least that was a good sign.

The bow was menacing when Balthier pointed it at him. “Shut it, Vaan.”

Ashe looked up when he started to play, her attention drawn by the rich sounds of the violin. The tune was distinctly Archadian, its melody refined, but soon it escalated to something much more playful and lively, bringing smiles to the lips of Penelo and Vaan. It was far from the Landisian folk songs Basch had once played himself and sung at the top of his lungs with friends during warm summer nights, but he recognized it with a pang as something that his mother would hum during storms, to soothe her scared sons with cheerful words.

It surprised the others—even Balthier—when he stood, facing Ashe with a hand behind his back and the other outstretched towards her, a polite smile on his lips. “May I have this dance, Majesty?”

She didn’t even hear the quiet squeak that escaped Penelo’s lips as she covered the bottom half of her face with both hands and blushed, as her eyes never left Basch’s face, even as she put her hand in his with regal grace and let him help her to her feet.

At first, she felt embarrassed to be dancing like this in front of the others, but Basch was a skilled partner, standing firm with his palm pressed to hers, his arms strong when he spun her around until she was dizzy, holding her steady. She remembered having danced with him, once, before her engagement to Rasler, and it had been short and much more formal than this. But now, she could feel a smile inching its way onto her face, as she let go, if only briefly, of all that burdened her and let him lead her along to Balthier’s music.

He let go of her when she was breathless and disoriented, Fran’s hand catching her and helping her sit as Basch made his way to Penelo, not wanting to let her feel left out as Vaan made no move to make her dance.

“Lady Penelo,” he said with a smile, offering his hand to her as well. Soon, she was giggling, her face having lit up brighter than the fire, much to Basch’s reassurance. He danced with her until Ashe had caught her breath, choosing to hand her to Vaan with an insistent look. The two friends danced together with sparkles in her eyes and laughter in their throats, despite Vaan’s complete and utter ignorance of any sort of dancing skills.

Basch danced with Ashe until the fire was starting to die down and Balthier proclaimed his fingers to be aching, and they all sat back around the fire for a bit, though they all soon chose to retire.

“Thank you, Basch,” Penelo said, a bit shyly as she passed him by, hands folded together in front of her.

“It was my pleasure,” he answered, a small but genuine smile on his face. He followed after her and Vaan, but was stopped when he felt Ashe’s hand on his elbow. Her features were no less laced with worry than before Balthier had begun to play, but they at the same time seemed more peaceful to him.

“I want to thank you as well. It was...nice.”

He bowed his head slightly. “Thank you for indulging me, Your Highness. Now, you should rest.”

“I think I will, for once.”

It was all he could hope for, in times like these.


End file.
